


For everything else...

by tatarrific



Category: South of Nowhere
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatarrific/pseuds/tatarrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driving, driven, gone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For everything else...

Title: For everything else...  
Author: sugarmomma  
Word Count: 488  
Summary: Driving, driven, gone...  
Rating: **DIRTY**  
Pairing (if any): Spencer/Ashley  
Disclaimer: I will blame this one on [Jengrrl's](http://jengrrrl.livejournal.com/153445.html#cutid1) and [Ripptyd's](http://community.livejournal.com/son500/16804.html) _scorching_ car fics.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

She is nervous when Spencer gets like this. The unsettled silence, the pressed lips, head bent forward slightly, just enough to keep blue eyes in shadow. Ashley is nervous because it can mean one of two things: another bitter argument in the Carlin household, or...

 

The palm on her thigh is hot, hotter than the sun shining onto the car, and Ashley jerks, foot slipping off the gas; the car swerves, straightens, resumes speed. Ashley has her answer. She shoots a glance to her right, but Spencer still has her head tilted away, lower lip caught by a row of sharp teeth. Slender fingers start painting an arabesque on the sensitive skin of Ashley's inner thigh and Ashley is hard-pressed not to clench her legs together. Not to spread them open. She keeps her eyes on the road, clenches her jaw instead.

 

“Spencer...” They are on their way to the beach, and the road ahead is refracted sunshine and bright-chromed cars all around them. They can't do this now.

 

She feels Spencer's eyes on her, bites her lip when the fingers stop, retract. Hears the squeal of leather as the girl shifts, props her left foot against the dashboard. Ashley wets her lips, checks traffic, turns to suggest going to her place instead. Inhales sharply. Blue eyes bore into her as Spencer leans against the door, facing her, one hand disappearing into the cut-off sweatpants shorts she has on. Ashley glances down, sees the subtle movement of the tendons in Spencer's forearm, swallows at the fluttering of the bow-tied ties of the blonde's bikini bottoms that peek over the edge of the shorts. A honk behind them makes her step on the gas, jerk the car forward, exhale at the audible gasp this tears out of Spencer.

 

“Spence...” But it is barely audible, a rustle of a whisper over suddenly dry lips. And Spencer says, “Shhhhh,” and Spencer says, “Look at me.” And Ashley clutches the wheel with slick palms, sees the arching of Spencer's back. The pulse point in the smooth neck is revealed, exaggerated under the thin green line of a vein, thrums. Ashley looks at the road, grinds into the smooth seat under her, feels her calf shake with the strain of keeping steady over the gas pedal. Spencer's foot presses against the dashboard, toes pointing forward.

 

“God!” Ashley closes her eyes, is on the verge of drawing blood, the lip under her teeth pulsating along with the equally painful beat between her legs. “Ash!” She looks over, blue eyes burning into her, is immobilized. Watches Spencer's pupils dilate, gaze falter; pale eyelashes flutter against flushed cheeks. There is one final, sharp crane of a pale white neck, a shaky exhale.

 

A loud crash.

 

Total damage to Ashley's car and the back bumper of a '96 Toyota: $590. Glee from months of merciless teasing she inflicts upon Spencer afterwards: Priceless.

 

 

~~~


End file.
